Generally speaking, packages that have been loaded onto a delivery vehicle (e.g., a panel-type delivery van) are often difficult to locate when it is time to unload the packages for delivery. As a result, delivery drivers may spend a significant amount of unproductive time searching for the correct package or group of packages when at a delivery location. The time spent searching for packages is not only unproductive; it also results in increased fuel costs if the delivery vehicle is left idling.
When sorted and prepared for delivery the packages are typically classified based upon their specific delivery location, assigned to a delivery route, and loaded onto a delivery vehicle either by a sorter or by a delivery driver. The delivery vehicles may have two or three lengthwise shelves along each wall of the delivery vehicle. The sorters or drivers may attempt to load the packages into the delivery vehicle based upon the route and the order of scheduled stops in order to make locating the packages easier when at a delivery location. The sorters may also try to keep packages scheduled for delivery to the same customer together in the delivery vehicle for convenience.
Many times, however, it is difficult or otherwise impractical to keep related packages together during delivery due to the size of the overall load in the vehicle or the size of the respective individual packages. Experienced sorters may assist the delivery drivers by physically writing customer names on the packages for easy visual identification, but this is not a standard practice.
Further, because sorter turn-over is high, delivery drivers will often have to check or reorganize the package load based upon their delivery route. For some parcel delivery companies, however, only the delivery drivers load the packages, whereas sorters simply move the assigned packages behind the respective delivery trucks.
Additionally, packages may become misplaced during transport. During travel, packages can shift or otherwise fall off of a shelf. When the packages are picked up and re-shelved after they have fallen, the packages may not be placed in a convenient location for easy access during delivery stops.
Therefore, a need exists for improved shelving systems for package-delivery vehicles so that packages can be more effectively loaded and so that the packages are easier to locate at the time of delivery.